candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Precious Pond
order (unofficial) Fixed in Fixed in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Tiffi, on an inflatable tube, and Jean-Luc, riding a swan, enjoy their time together in a pond. New things *Level 1504 is the first level with 3-move candy bombs. *Dark Chocolate order is unofficially introduced in level 1502. *Due to level 1451 being redesigned, level 1494 is now the first level where regular magic mixers can spawn five-layered icing. *Sugar keys with a fixed colour appear in marmalade and sugar chests for the first time in level 1492. Levels Precious Pond doesn't have any levels with the difficulty of extremely hard, but the abundance of hard levels make it a very hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , and , four hard levels: , , and , and four very hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Delicious Dynasty. Gallery Story= EP101 Story new.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1491 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1491 - |link=Level 1491 Level 1492 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1492 - |link=Level 1492 Level 1493 Reality.png|Level 1493 - |link=Level 1493 Level 1494 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1494 - |link=Level 1494 Level 1495 Reality.png|Level 1495 - |link=Level 1495 Level 1496 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1496 - |link=Level 1496 Level 1497 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1497 - |link=Level 1497 Level 1498 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1498 - |link=Level 1498 Level 1499 Reality.png|Level 1499 - |link=Level 1499 Level 1500 Reality Nerfed 3nd Version.png|Level 1500 - |link=Level 1500 Level 1501 Reality.png|Level 1501 - |link=Level 1501 Level 1502 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1502 - |link=Level 1502 Level 1503 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1503 - |link=Level 1503 Level 1504 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1504 - |link=Level 1504 Level 1505 Reality.png|Level 1505 - |link=Level 1505 |-| Champion title= Clumsy Cupid.png|Champion title|link=Clumsy Cupid Episode 101 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 101 completed! (Facebook) Episode 101 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 101 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Preciouspond.png|Episode icon |-| Old Map= Precious Pond Map Mobile.png|Old map prior to the HTML5 map revamp in 2017. Trivia *This episode contains the 1,500th level in Reality, which used to be the 700th jelly level before the removal of timed levels. **Much like level 1100, level 1500 used to be a jelly level with a multiple of 100 for both its level number (1500) and its level type number (700). *This episode contains the 300th candy order level, which is level 1491. *This is the first episode about Valentine's Day. It is the first holiday-themed episode since Peppermint Party and the first one of 2016. *This is one of the few earlier episodes with less than 5 jelly levels (and by extension it is one of the episodes which has more ingredient levels than jelly levels). *Several trends are broken in this episode. Unlike the past three episodes this one has 4 level types, it does not end with a candy order level (and has only 3 of them as opposed to 5) and the episode name does not begin with the letter "D". *All candy order levels in this episode require at least one blocker order. Additionally, none of them require liquorice swirls. *There are no liquorice swirls on this episode (except for those created by mystery candies). *This episode continues the trend of odd numbered episodes from Peppermint Party, once did, having no extremely hard levels. *This episode is the first one in 14 episodes not to contain any extremely hard levels. *Coincidentally, all very hard levels of this episode are officially marked as "hard levels" (hexagon levels) by King. *This episode shares its second word with Peppermint Pond and Pearly Pond. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Water-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Jean-Luc Category:World openers (HTML5)